The Golden Trio and the Blue Box
by SocialGraceful
Summary: Two missing students lost in the Shrieking Shack. Statues that may be moving. When Harry, Ron and Hermione end up lost they're going to need some help from a strange man in a blue box. Time for an adventure.
1. The Shrieking Shack

They came in as they always did to her office, nervously. Hermione walked with confidence towards her desk while the other two moved behind her cautiously. They found their way to her desk and sat in the three chairs she had placed there.

"You wanted to see us, professor?" Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you all for coming," McGonagall said and took a deep breath to begin. "We're having trouble with two of the third years. Terry Lawrence and Robin Chester. They disappeared two days ago and we have no idea where they are. I was wondering if Mr. Potter might aid us with the use of his infamous map."

Harry pulled the Marauder's map out of his back pocket and spread it on the desk. They spent a long time scanning it, but neither name appeared. McGonagall leaned back in her chair and folded her hands together.

"It's just as I feared. The last time we saw the two of them they were making their way towards the Shrieking Shack," McGongall said.

"I think I know what you're going to say and I would really appreciate it professor if you didn't say it," Ron said.

"We're going to need the three of you to go into the Shrieking Shack and find them."

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled.

"Mr. Weasley, language."

"Sorry."

"The problem is that Ms. Chester left the castle after we had a discussion about her grades. She was quite upset. I doubt severely if she would want to see any teacher. She does have a bit of an affinity for you, Mr. Potter."

"For me?" Harry said.

"Yes, she looks up to you in a fashion," McGonagall said.

"Okay then, I guess if it's to help her out."

"Where does Terry come into all this?" Hermione asked.

"He, from what I've heard and seen in my classes, has a fairly large crush on the girl. A bit too devoted in this case I would say."

Hermione nodded and the three rose. Harry told them that he wanted to return to the dormitory and pick up his invisibility cloak. He did so and rejoined them back in the grand hall. They set out walking despite the night coming upon them. They made their way to the whomping willow and entered after hitting the knot with a carefully aimed rock. They lit their wands and set out down the tunnel towards the shrieking shack.

Ron had been complaining since they left the castle.

"Why, why do we always get these terrible tasks to perform? It's never, we need the three of you to go into Hogsmeade and have fun and drink a whole bunch of butter beer. 'Go kiss all those girls, Harry and Ron'. No, it's go fight that dragon, go into the forbidden forest and get chased by spiders, go find a serial killer."

"If I remember, I was the only one who fought the dragon," Harry said.

"We were there in spirit."

"No, you weren't!"

"Also, you were given a task to ask a girl out for the yule ball and you were super scared of it," Hermione said. "Moreso than anything else we've ever done."

"I had four years of dealing with dangerous situations and none with girls. Why wouldn't you expect me to be terrified?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes in the dark. They had come close to the end of the tunnel. They saw a statue in their way. Hermione looked at it questioningly. They pushed past it then with Harry leading and Ron following made their way up into the Shrieking Shack. Hermione continued to look at the statue.

"Hermione, you coming?" Ron called down into the tunnel.

"Yes!" Hermione said.

With one last look at the statue, Hermione climbed up into the house. They looked around the basement. Harry stepped forward and something paper crunched under his foot.

"What's this?" Harry said.

Polaroids were strewn all about the floor. Harry picked one up and looked at it. It was a picture of one of the gray stone statues. An angel covering its face. There were dozens of them along the floor. In marker were written the words: ARE THEY MOVING? another one said WHERE DID SHE GO?

"Hermione, look at this," Harry said.

He showed her the pictures. Ron was picking them up and looking at them as well.

"They're all of statues," Ron said.

"Who was taking these? Where's the camera?" Harry said.

"Harry, Ron, do you know anything about these two? Terry and Robin?" Hermione asked them. "Whether or not one of them was Muggle born?"

"No, I don't know anything," Ron said.

"Me either," Harry said.

"Let's go look through the rest of the house. Let's leave the pictures here."

They put them on a table and made their way upstairs. Harry advised them to split up. Ron and Hermione took the downstairs while he went upstairs. Ron moved into the kitchen. He looked through a closet and then opened the door to the pantry. He yelled and jumped when he looked inside.

"What the hell? Hermione! Come here!" he said turning to call down the hall to where she was going through the living room.

Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked around and saw no one. She looked into the pantry and jumped as well. She turned around to look behind her then went to the table that was at the other end of the table. She looked at a table that had food on it. She opened up a jug of milk and sniffed it. She recoiled and closed it back up. She turned around and felt ice wrap around her heart. The pantry was empty.

"Ron? Harry?" she called.

Harry had found a sleeping bag in the upstairs bedroom. He figured that they didn't want to sleep on the awful four poster bed. He had to say that was pretty reasonable. He thought that he heard Hermione call him. He started back through the house. He pulled his wand as he saw a statue of a woman crying in front of the staircase. It hadn't been there before.

"Hermione? Ron?" he yelled down the stairs.

He wondered why the statue wasn't moving when it had made it up the stairs. He kept his eyes on it and then moved towards the bathroom, thinking to hide in there and make sure that nothing got behind him. He turned his head to look into the bathroom.


	2. The Man in the Blue Box

It was a beautiful winter day and Luna Lovegood was out for a morning walk. She wondered why she hadn't seen Harry, Ron or Hermione in the last two days. She noticed that the teachers were walking around looking nervous. She wondered if the two were connected. She had had an encounter with professor Snape yesterday and he had asked her if she had seen them. She told them that she hadn't. He had walked away after mumbling under his breath.

She stopped walking as she heard a strange mechanical chugging sound. She walked through a group of bushes and found a clearing. She noticed that a strange blue box was appearing and disappearing before her. It wasn't the strangest thing that she had ever seen but it was nevertheless up there. Not because of the event but because of it's placement far outside the castle walls.

She waited for it to either disappear or remain completely there. Eventually, it stopped disappearing and chugging. She waited to see if anything was going to happen. Suddenly, a man in a brown coat with a pompadour poked his head out of the door. He opened it fully and walked out hands in his pockets.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hello," Luna said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I am?"

"You're at Hogwarts in the winter of 1995."

"Ah, ah, what's Hogwarts?"

Luna looked at the man in his long coat and trainers. She figured him for a Muggle because he didn't know about Hogwarts but there was still something non Mugglish about him considering he had appeared in a blue box. She decided to take a chance on him as his smile made her trust him.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Luna said.

"Oh, well, meant to go to Liverpool for a show but I guess I was a bit off. By maybe a few decades. Anyway, how are you?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, I'm off to see some friends."

"Ooh, nice. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Luna set off, skipping along. The man watched her go, shrugged and then followed her, skipping beside her.

"By the way, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Luna Lovegood, yours?" Luna stated.

"The Doctor."

He waited for a question on his name but he never got one.

"That's a nice name," she said dreamily.

"Thank you. Yours is very nice as well. Good alliteration. Kind of like a fairy tail."

"Hm. You are a bit odd."

"I get that a lot."

"As do I."

"Don't understand it though."

"Neither do I."

They skipped their way to a dark part of the forest. The Doctor looked around until he saw something strange coming out of undergrowth. Several winged skeletal horses were picking their way through the trees.

"Oh, you see them too?" Luna said.

"Yes, what are they?" the Doctor asked.

"Thestrals."

"I've never seen those before. They're a bit frightening."

One of them came to Luna and began to nuzzle her along the arm. She reached into her bag and gave him a piece of raw meat.

"Yes, but they aren't that bad if you get to know them, they're kind of sweet despite the appearance," Luna said stroking it along its skeletal back.

"Good," the Doctor said finding himself warming to the little blonde girl. "But you asked me if I could see them. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, they're only able to be seen by people who have seen death."

She was kind enough to not pry. The Doctor stroked them and she told him more about threstrals. Eventually, a strange man in a long burgundy robe came walking through the woods towards them. He had a long white beard and half moon spectacles. He hid his hand in his robes.

"Good morning, Ms. Lovegood," Dumbledore said. "Have you found any more evidence of the grunsharks?"

"Possibly, I did find a rather strange footprint in the woods a few days ago," Luna replied.

"Interesting, please let me know if there are any developments. Alas, I do come to you with more pressing matters."

"How can I help you, professor?"

"I... oh excuse me, good day."

"Hello, don't mind me just hanging about with the thestrals," the Doctor said.

"Pleased to meet you, I am professor Dumbledore. Ms. Lovegood, I was wondering if you had seen Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Professor McGonagall sent them to find two other students in the shrieking shack and they haven't returned in the last two days," Dumbledore said.

"No, I haven't seen them either but I can go look for them," Luna said.

The Doctor kept one ear open but then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small device with a screen on it. He tapped it a few times and began to point it in various directions.

"Um, hi, excuse me, I was wondering what direction is the shrieking shack in?" the Doctor asked.

"That way," Luna said.

"I see, have you seen anything else that might be unexplained, strange metal men or scarecrows or dustbins that yell about exterminating or angel statues?"

"There have been sightings of an angel statue around the grounds."

"I see."

The Doctor pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and waved it to them.

"My name is John Smith professional paranormal investigator. More than willing to check out these strange disappearances," the Doctor said.

"Yes, but that doesn't say anything, that's just a piece of paper," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Luna agreed.

"Ah, I guess appearances can be deceiving," the Doctor said.

"Yes, they can," Dumbledore said.

The Doctor felt a presence in his head. As if someone was trying to read his mind. He tried to fight it but found himself overpowered. He shook his head and eventually it stopped.

"What was that?" the Doctor said.

"I do appreciate your offer to help, Doctor, I just needed to make sure that you were on the level as they say."

"You could have asked."

"I never ask when my students' safety is in question."

"Gotcha. Well then, mind if I go take a look?"

"By all means."

The Doctor set off and then walked back to the professor and student still standing together.

"This shrieking shack which way would it be?" he asked them.

"Ms. Lovegood," Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you," she said.

The two started off together walking this time instead of skipping. Dumbledore watched them leave with a small amount of trepidation. He had seen that the Doctor could be a bit troublesome but he was nevertheless an upstanding gentleman. Ms. Lovegood would do well to take care of him.

"So, that professor Dumbledore what does he teach?" the Doctor asked her.

"He's the headmaster," Luna said.

"Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"The little mind meld your headmaster did with me works both ways. Did he really put a three headed dog in your school and not lock the door the hall?"

"What's a mind meld?"

"Not a lot of tv watching I guess in the magical world. You're a witch."

"Yes."

"Care to show me a bit of magic?"

"Not really."

They passed through the village of Hogsmeade with the Doctor a little disappointed. Luna decided to pass the time telling him about what the quibbler said about the current weather. He listened with a fair amount of interest but glancing down at the device in his hand. The readings were intensifying which was making his concerns rise as well.

"So, who are these three people we're going to look for?" the Doctor asked her.

"Oh, they're my friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron. They're all very nice. It's been a bit lonely since I last saw them," Luna said.

"What about your other friends?"

"No one else really talks to me. It gets a bit lonely but it's fine."

The Doctor looked at her a bit sadly. But she seemed to be unperturbed so they kept walking.

"That's the shrieking shack?" the Doctor said.

"Yes," Luna said.

The Doctor looked at the gate and then pulled out his screwdriver. He pointed it at the gate and it began to glow and make noise. Nothing happened though.

"That's strange," the Doctor said.

"Were you trying to unlock it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but something seems to be wrong."

"It's magically locked."

She took out her wand and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohomora," she said and the lock came undone.

"Ah, so that's magic," the Doctor said.

They made their way through the gate and towards the house. The Doctor stepped aside and let Luna unlock this door as well. They made their way over the threshold slowly. Luna with her wand out, the Doctor with his screwdriver.

"Okay, let's stay together, you walk with your back to me looking around and me looking the other way. If you see an angel statue do not look away from it. Don't even blink," the Doctor instructed her.

"Okay," Luna said.

The Doctor noted the seriousness of her tone and was happy. They made their way through the rooms. Eventually making their way upstairs.

"Doctor, in this room," Luna said.

She pointed and the Doctor looked in. It was a bathroom and in the middle of the room with no reason to be there, an angel statue stood head bowed and eyes covered.

"Ah, there you are," the Doctor said.

"What should we do, Doctor?" Luna asked.

"Luna, I saw a mirror in that bedroom could you go and get it for me?"

"Yes, accio mirror!"

The Doctor glanced back and then forward quickly. The angel had moved, its hands reaching out for the Doctor's neck, mouth open, fangs bared.

"Thank you for that," the Doctor said. "But I've gotten a bit better."

The full length mirror that they had seen in the bedroom floated into the room. The Doctor set it up in front of the weeping angel.

"There you go," the Doctor said.

"What's that, Doctor?" Luna asked.

"This is called a Weeping Angel. It's a creature that is just about as old as the universe. It has a wonderfully sinister defense in that when you look at it, it's a stone. But then you look away and it's anything but. It'll kill you kind though, one touch and you disappear to a different time and they just live off the residual energy. I'm assuming that's why your friends are gone. They each got touched hence why I have this."

He waved the device he was holding in his hand in front of her.

"I made it after the first time I encountered these creatures. It can sense potential energy and follow its trail," the Doctor said.

"So you mean?" Luna asked hesitantly.

"I think your friends are lost in space and time. But don't worry, I have the solution."

"What is it?"

"First off, let's go talk to that headmaster of yours."

"But what are we going to do the angel? Isn't it a bit dangerous to be left here?"

"It'll be fine, just as long as that mirror stays there."

Luna pointed her wand at the mirror and said an incantation. The Doctor tried shoving it over, putting his whole weight into it but it didn't budge an inch.

"That wand of yours does come in handy," the Doctor cooed. "Alright, let's head back to your headmaster."

It took them about fifteen minutes to make their way to the castle where they were stopped by Filch but one flash of the Doctor's paper made him think that the Doctor was professor Dumbledore. Luna lead him to professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Lovegood who in the name of the devil is this man?" she said.

"My name is the Doctor, I've been told that you have five students missing and I know what happened to them," he said.

"That doesn't answer my first question."

"I'm a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. I'm a time traveler and I help people. I would like to help you bring your kids home."

Professor McGonagall looked at the man in the suit. He didn't inspire much confidence. The Doctor stood there and then let his body relax and let out a sigh.

"Look, I have a whole speech I do but I would really like to skip it if I could," the Doctor said. "All you need to know is that your kids are out there and this has the feel of a time that's fluid but shouldn't be."

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall asked.

"There are moments in time, moments in time that should never be touched, should never be meddled with and they have. I need to fix this before it gets worse."

"I believe that we should talk to professor Dumbledore."

Soon they were standing in Dumbledore's office and the Doctor had explained everything again.

"I know who he is and I saw what happened in his mind," Dumbledore said. "I trust him."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

He turned to leave and made it as far as the door when he came back.

"I just realized, I have no idea what they look like," the Doctor said.

"We realized," McGonagall said.

"Ms. Lovegood?" Dumbledore said.

Luna who had been paying attention diligently stood a bit straighter.

"Would you accompany the Doctor in finding our five missing students?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, Professor," Luna said.

"So, let's say we get going then? Meet you at the TARDIS," the Doctor said and ran out the door.

Luna said her goodbyes to her professors and ran after him. She ran to her dormitory, gathered a few things and ran back out. Her peers thought she was simply on another little Luna trip and didn't say anything to her. Luna ran all the way back to the TARDIS and the doors opened for her. She ran up the gangplank and to the console.

The Doctor was running around and pulling levers and pressing buttons. He looked around the center of the console.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would," the Doctor said. "Don't you have friends to say goodbye to?"

"The only ones I would say goodbye to have disappeared because of the angels," Luna said breathlessly.

"I see."

The Doctor frowned.

"Anyway, welcome to the TARDIS you might notice..." he started to say.

"You used an enlargement charm on the inside of it," Luna said.

"No, I no, it's just bigger on the inside. Anyway, I've located one of your friends not too far away. Just about a decade into the future. Let's go pick them up, shall we?" the Doctor pulled another lever. "Welcome aboard."


	3. A Crumbling World

Ashes.

It was the first thing she noticed as she looked across the ruined city. Ashes raining down from the sky. She figured she must be in the future or somewhere else entirely. Flying cars flew and fell from the sky, flames engulfing their tails.

She wondered for a moment if this was the work of Voldemort but thought better of it. All this technology. Voldemort would never have let the Muggles become this advanced if he had won. But what year was it? Where was she?

She saw an Indian woman and a black man running through some rubble. They seemed to have a destination in mind and that was something she could badly use. She followed after them.

Strange creatures that looked like distorted humans, black skinned with glowing blue veins were running after them. They were firing their pistols at them as they ran. Hermione had appeared close to them and was able to catch up swiftly. Five of them rose in front of the two soldiers.

"I'm out!" the man said.

"Me too," the woman said.

She growled in her throat and a glowing knife made of light appeared on her arm. Suddenly all five of them were blasted away in a shot of white light. The two soldiers turned around to see Hermione standing there, her wand pointed where the creatures stood. Something exploded behind her and Hermione turned to look. When she did, the woman grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards where they were running.

"What the hell did you do?" the woman yelled over her shoulder as they ran.

"I used um... a trick," Hermione said.

"Well, do you have anymore of those in you? Things that can do a lot of damage?"

"I could try."

"Best get to it."

Hermione had to admit that watching the woman was a thing of wonder. She scooped up a pile of what looked like magazines to a handgun, loaded one and began firing as she leapt through the air. She slammed into the ground on her stomach and was back on her feet in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, little girl, let's go," the man said.

"I'm not a little girl!" Hermione said.

They leapt over another barrier and Hermione was happy that she had begun working out to prepare her for whatever the year threw at her. A new creature, more a deformity than anything was firing beams of light at her. The woman and Hermione jumped behind a fallen column for cover.

"What you got?" the woman asked.

"A few spells," Hermione said.

"Use them!"

She jumped out of her cover.

"Petrificus totalus!" she yelled.

Her spell found home and one of the creatures stopped moving. The others didn't seem to notice and continued advancing. She shot five more spells and stopped another three targets.

"What the hell is that?" the woman asked.

"It's a spell that stops people from moving completely," Hermione said.

She found it strange that she had adapted to this new landscape of violence so quickly. All around her was the sounds of people dying, the dull thud of explosions and the rattle of gun fire. There was a sound that she had never heard in any of the movies she had seen, the sizzle of laser fire. She saw enormous machines that looked like shrimp landing on the city.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"Vancouver, how do you not know that?" the woman asked.

"I got a connection, Joker's on his way," the man said. "Two hundred meters that way!"

"Come on, one last run," the woman said.

They leapt their barrier. The woman picked up a machine gun and began firing around her as they ran. Five shots hit her directly but a strange light shimmered around her. Then it seemed to crack like an egg.

"Shield's gone," the woman yelled to her partner.

"Mine too," the man replied.

More shots came at them and Hermione waved her wand. The world in front of them shimmered and the shots were stopped dead in their tracks. But then even that shattered and a bullet slammed into her shoulder. She fell to the ground.

"No!" the woman said.

"I got her!" the man said.

He picked her up over his shoulder and they continued running. The Normandy came out of the sky in front of them. The man handed her over to a pair of marines who came running out to meet them.

"Let's go!" the woman yelled at the man.

"You go, I'm staying here," the man said. "Consider yourself reinstated, commander."

He threw a pair of dog tags to her. The woman ran up the gangplank. She watched her world crumble around her until it closed. She shook her head and walked into the bowels of her ship.


End file.
